The invention relates to a contactless connector for inductively connecting to a corresponding mating connector, a contactless connector system comprising both connectors, and a manufacturing method for the contactless connector. In particular, the invention provides a contactless connector that includes an inner ferrite core and a coil wound around same. Further, an outer ferrite element is provided that surrounds only parts of the coil. The arrangement of coil and ferrite elements allows to inductively forward/receive electric power to/from a mating contactless connector.
Generally, the invention relates to contactless connectors for inductive power transmission. Contactless power connectors are widely utilized for their various advantages over conventional power connectors, namely for e.g. a higher resistance to contact failures, an unlimited number of mating cycles, a low wear and tear, prevention from electric shocks, sparks and current leaks and their operability under dirty or harsh environments.
Specifically, contactless connectors for power transmission may be used in a variety of industrial devices such as, for instance, robotics technology, rotary applications and molding equipment. Such contactless connectors are required to be operable under hostile environmental influences, to resist a high amount of wear and tear during the mating cycles or may be used for power transmission in humid, explosive or combustible environments.
Known configurations of contactless power connector systems allow for transmission of electrical power between a contactless connector and a mating connector.
However, in case of inductively transmitting a higher power level, a considerable amount of heat has to be taken into account which is generated due to e.g. eddy current. Heat dissipation is thus an important aspect, which however results in a need for appropriate housing materials. Therefore, the outer housing may be of metal, which results in parts of the magnetic field lines tending to flow through the metal housing. Consequently, those field lines inside the housing lead to additional losses. Overall, due to the power losses at the inductive connector, the power transmission decreases.
Moreover, known wireless power connectors require a precise alignment in view of the mating connector part.
Hence, there is a need for an improved contactless connector which remedies the afore-mentioned disadvantages.